<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Date by CelesteFitzgerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890440">Double Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald'>CelesteFitzgerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo and Barbara invite George and Olivia over for dinner. And life is good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Bach/Ringo Starr, Olivia Arias/George Harrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Peace and love, y'all &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m glad we were finally able to do this,” Barbara said as she brought out their salads.</p>
<p>“Why haven’t we done this more often?” Olivia asked, smiling.</p>
<p>“Careful now, Olivia,” Ringo grinned. “If the four of us spend too much time together, Georgie here might fall for wife number two,” he joked, pointing to Barbara.</p>
<p>George’s face flushed as the others teased him. And yet, they all still smiled brightly. They had <em>all</em> made their share of mistakes in life, but as the two couples and four friends sat together in peace, they knew they had finally gotten it right. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>